Strange
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: Japan and Greece come to visit America and England... At the end of their visit England and Greece can only say one thing about one another. Written with Bunnybooberry.


Jazz -istica. aka .England- *Sad face* school is starting soon! Bloody hell, not only will it be so f'ing boring, but also my bestest friend(Bunnybooberry) won't be around. So, where're writing this story together. It's going to be the best bloody Greece x England story Ever!

Bunnybooberry- *sigh* what she said with less of a British vibe, and enjoy.

Title: Strange

Characters: England, Greece, America, Japan

Rated- T (For Jazz's dirty English mouth- my apologizes. *Bunny bows to you-the reader*)

_Greece's thoughts= Italics _

**England's thoughts = bold**

* * *

><p>England's Point of View.<p>

**Bloody hell, America stop talking so load. Hang-overs are not fun for me- I should stop drinking. Really, that would solve all my problems, but no. I just like the taste of gin- Not whine. GIN!- every now and then. **

**Alfred, please, for the love of flying mint bunnies, STOP YELLING, wanker! No. No I don't want to shag..**

**Kiku?**

**Wait-Did you just say Kiku? As in bloody Japan? **

"Why the bloody hell would I shag Kiku?" I yell out of no where, **lost in my own mind I suppose.**

Alfred, just stood there staring at me with thoughts stupid blue eyes .** I'm an idiot. That is not what he said, that's not what he- **

"I know what shag mean…." he paused thinking of how to put, "making friends." Then, idiotically put the air quotes in after he spoke the words.

I just nod. **Pity how that's the only British slang you remember. **

"Anyway," he continues as if that awkward moment didn't pass, "Like I said before, Kiku and Herc are coming to visit us."

**Oh lovely. **"That's nice. When?"

At that the door bell rang.

* * *

><p>Greece's point of view.<p>

_Sigh. It's really rainy in London. I bet the cats here hate that. _

The door opens, and I see both of the blondes faces light up at the sight of Kiku**. **_Normal men would be jealous and over prideful, but I find no harm in people taking joy in the things that bring me joy. (As long as though people aren't Turkish) _

"KIKU! Arthur said he wants to 'make friends' with you!" The taller blonde, Alfred , ever so… slightly informed us as we walk in. I lean against the wall and listen intently.

"I bloody well did not." the shorter blonde, Arthur wore a grim look on his face.

_Him… the English language comes in so many different forms and accents. I do suppose I should interrupt the awkward silence. _

"So you've heard the rumours?" I say point blankly to Arthur, who must have just noticed me, because goes pale in fear I might hit him.

"Rumours?" he simply repeats

"Yes about Kiku." I raise an eyebrow, and he smirks realizing it's all a joke, and I believe he was a little bit drunk.

"Well, tell us all are they true?"

I try to muster the most serious look I can, "Was Elizabeth truly in love with Mr. Darcy?"

He is in shock. _I'm very clever. -_

_Wow. Alfred and Kiku took no time in leaving did they. What did I say before about jealous? I mean philosophers change their minds all the time-_

_The blonde is staring at me like I was God's gift to him. -_

_After my time with Turkey rare things phase me… but this… this man.. He is freaking me out. _

"You've read Jane Austen?" he stares at me with a half drunk, yet all creepy smile.

I nod.

* * *

><p>England's point of view.<p>

**He's read **_**Pride and Predigest**_**! This bloke has read Jane Austen's **_**PRIDE AND PREDIGEST**_**! **

"Do you enjoy her books?" dumb question, but I must know.

He shrugs. **What the bloody hell does a damn shrug mean?**

"Would you like some tea?" **might as well be nice…**

Silence.

**If he shrugs again… I'm going to punch him.**

Silence.

**Damn man! Answer my bloody question.**

Silence.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU MENTAL OR SOMETHING?" Alfred and Kiku stare at me with big wide eyes.

"Arthur-kun?" Kiku says shyly

"Yeah?" I whisper, very embarrassed with myself.

"I'm afraid, Arthur-kun, that Heracles is asleep." Kiku bows in apology, but Alfred stops him.

"Dude, don't be sorry. Arthur puts me to sleep too." he laughs at his joke- he's the only one.

I look at the man asleep while leaning against my wall, and I can't help but smile. **This fellow is very Strange.**

* * *

><p>Greece's point of view.<p>

By the time we're back in Athens it's nightfall.

"That wasn't so bad." Kiku said with a small smile.

I nod.

He frowns, "Well… What did you think?"

"I … that man…" I began only to be cut short.

"Alfred is always like that…"

I cut him off, "no the other one."

"Arthur?"

I nod.

"What about him?" Kiku looking very serious, asks.

_I don't know how to put this..._

" He's…. Strange."

* * *

><p><em>Bunny- Hope you liked it.<em>

**Jazz- I know you loved it!**

_**Both- R & R Please/ Thank you. **_


End file.
